the_little_kiddosfandomcom-20200214-history
1 of 5
The 1 of 5 series is a set of short stories covering the lives of 5 unique and rare girls. Each story is different, fitting the girl that is telling her tale. Enjoy learning more about the girls, the books, and extra character. Also enjoy learning special information such as the clothes that the girls wore, or information about the worlds they live in. Books In 1 of 5, there are 5 books- Haunted, Cursed, Golden, Mixed, and Spelled. Haunted, Cursed, Golden, and Mixed have been published. Spelled is in the process of begin written. The series expected date to be finished is the end of 2017. Haunted The first book, Haunted, starts 1 of 5 with the story of Phoenix and her friend Rio. Haunted is Phoenix's story, while Rio's story takes place in Cursed. Both girls are forced into the world of the unknown, the paranormal. This unexpected move from one world to another forces Phoenix to trust the only creatures that have shown her kindness- Vampires. Silvan Aliester offers Phoenix a soft and lending hand, forging a bond between the two that is unbreakable. Enjoy reading about Phoenix's trails int he world of the paranormal. Cursed The second book, Cursed, continues the 1 of 5 story this time with Rio. Rio was forced into the paranormal for she is the Demon/Vampire able to do amazing acts. In the story before Rio was taken from the world of the Aliester's by a Shape Shifter, Santiago Wolf. Now Rio is stuck inside the home of Santiago's adoptive family, the Fane's, which also happen to be Vampires. Rio slowly adjusts to her new life, expect she is thrown a wave a disaster when a vampire wanting her death appears. Enjoy reading about Rio's waves of disasters and despairs. Also enjoy meeting the fellow characters Alikker, Jasper, and Freya. Golden The third book, Golden, continues the 1 of 5 story this time with the expect mother Alikker. Forced into the world of paranormal by a Vampire, a Demon, and Black Magic, Alikker tries to live her life the best can. Expect Alikker is expecting Rune Fane's child. When the child's birth nears, Alikker becomes was she was destined to be- the Golden Angel. With the help of Rune, his family, friends, and more, Alikker learns how to life once again. Expect when Jasper is kidnapped by the Vampire from Cursed, and a fate worse then death is handed to Jasper. Enjoy reading Alikker's tale of life and death. Mixed Mixed is the fourth book that tells the tale of Jasper. Jasper has returned from a nightmare, now living a life that isn't worth much- or at least to her. The nightmare gave Jasper PTSD, now Jasper is unable to handle life. She is withdrawn, living alone, and fearing every single shadow and every single of darkness. Jasper's only friend at the moment is Freya. Alikker and Rio are no longer in Jasper's good graces, in the attempt to get back Caius talks to Jasper weekly. Though Jasper goes down her own road when she meets Gideon, a Fallen Demon. With the help of Gideon, Gideon's family, an unknown begin, Jasper learns the truth about herself. Enjoy reading about Jasper's nightmares and dreams. Spelled The final book of the 1 of 5 Series, Spelled, tells the tale of Freya. Freya is the Immortal 13th Generation Witch, the strongest witch. Learning about the paranormal world from Jasper, Freya remains in the human world for a long time. Or at least until Freya meets Lysanthir, an Elf. Lysanthir breaks the ice wall that kept Freya's power at bay. Freya spirals out of control. Offering a hand, Lysanthir teaches Freya about herself only after bringing her to the Elvish Realm. Though there is one problem, someone in the realm doesn't want Lysanthir and Freya together, let alone the King on the throne. This begin isn't the only threat. Vengeance for the Shape Shifter pours down on Freya and Lysanthir, causing their situation to be even more dangerous. Enjoy reading about Freya's trails of balance and power. Paranormal Creatures The 1 of 5 Series has 7 known Paranormal Races, all of which are divided into two separate races. The 7 main races include Vampires, Witches, Demons, Angels, Shape Shifters, Elves, and Hybrids. Vampires ~Day Walkers and Night Walkers~ The Vampire Race is broken down into Day Walkers and Night Walkers. A good example of Vampires would be the Aliester Clan and Fane Clan. Witches ~Light and Dark~ The Witches are broken down into Light Witches and Dark Witches. Freya's real family would fall into both categories, her father Idi from Light Witches and Kudio from the Dark Witches. Demons ~Fallen and Pure~ The Demons are broken down into Fallen Demons and Pure Demons (also known as Devils). The Balaur family would be a good example of Fallen Demons. Aro, from Jasper's family, would fall underneath Pure Demons, along with Kerebos. Angels ~Peace and Fallen~ The Angels are broken down into Peace Angels (angels that are in heaven) and Fallen Angels (angels that have fallen from heaven). Jane, Jasper's real mother, would be classified as a Fallen Angel. While Santos, Xeno, Raphael, and Alexander would be classified as Peace Angels. Shape Shifters ~Pure and Hybrid~ The Shape Shifters are broken down into Pure Shape Shifters and Hybrid Shape Shifters. An example of Pure Shape Shifters would be Santiago Wolf, along with Grimsom White, Romani White, and the unnamed Alpha. Santiago Wolf's sons, Kaiholo and Kalil, would be classified as Hybrid Shape Shifters. Elves ~Fairies and Pixies~ The Elves are broken down into Fairies and Pixies, so basically there are three different races together in the Elf Race. The Royal Elf Family are actual Elves, while the servant Anna would be classified as a Fairy. Hybrids ~Paras and Halves~ Hybrids are broken down into Paras (Other paranormal creatures that tend to come from the human world) and Halves (a mix between two different paranormal races). The Heroines of 1 of 5 would be all be classified as Hybrids. Phoenix, Rio, Alikker, Jasper, and Freya would all be classified as Paras. Winter and Olivia Jane would also be classified as Paras, though they didn't not come from the human world. While many of their kids, such as Menaka and Mohini, Rocco Taren, and Kythaela would be classified as Halves. Characters Haunted Meet the Characters that appear in Haunted. Warning some of these characters overlap with other books, so they may reappear. * Phoenix * Silvan Aliester * Constantine Aliester * Demetrius Aliester * Katherine Aliester * Marius Aliester * Lucia Aliester * Raoul Aliester * Antoinette Aliester * Menaka Aliester * Mohini Aliester * Felix * Marcus * Aunna * Isobell * Rio * Santiago Wolf Cursed Meet the Characters of Cursed. Warning some of these characters are in other books, they may reappear. * Rio * Santiago Wolf * Caius Fane * Rune Fane * Miguel * Alikker * Jasper Wolve * Freya Venderguise * Kerebos * Ash VanBi * Maria * Boris Wolf * Luceria Wolf Golden Meet the Character of Golden. Warning some of these characters are in other books, they may reappear. * Alikker * Rune Fane * Rocco Taren Fane * Caius Fane * Santiago Wolf * Rio * Miguel * Jasper Wolve * Freya Venderguise * Alexander * Raphael * Ash VanBi * Krissy * Clay Mixed Meet the Characters of Mixed. Warning some of the characters are in the other books, they may reappear. * Jasper Wolve * Gideon Balaur * Avari Balaur * Pandora Balaur * Tetus Balaur * Olivia Jane Marie Balaur * Winter Balaur * Aro * Jane * Freya Venderguise * Caius Fane * Annabell * Frederick * Santos * Xeno * Grimsom White * Romani White * Alpha * Cece Spelled Meet the Characters of Spelled. Warning some of the characters are in others books, they may reappear. * Freya Venderguise * Lysanthir * Laethor * Amra * Nyna * Jonik * Sanyen * Saryon * Kythaela * Indi * Kudio * Jasper Wolve * Gideon Balaur * Winter Balaur * Olivia Jane Marie Balaur * Alikker * Rocco Taren Fane * Rune Fane * Caius Fane * Rio * Santiago Wolf * Kaia * Kaiholo * Kalil * Miguel * Phoenix * Menaka * Mohini * Mosbey * Amanda * Abigail * Grimsom White * Alpha * Kendel * Rina * Luvon * Rathanian * Shyilia * Sharia * Aqualian * Ryul * Ioan * Gwyneth * Darren * Deri * Saith * Steel * Snake * Agni * Makani * Kai * Avani * Dmitry * Lakshmi * Sebastian * Rai * Raiden * Zaliki * Nur * Ajay